El paso a un nuevo inicio
by Suki90
Summary: Todo ha terminado finalmente, ¿podrán algunas personas darse paso a buscar la verdadera felicidad en ese nuevo inicio que la vida les provee nuevamente? Seiya x Saori / Koga x Yuna


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenece; todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**El paso a un nuevo inicio**

La batalla contra Marte finalmente había concluido; los caballeros de bronce de Palaestra habían triunfado y por ende, habían ayudado a que los Caballeros Legendarios y la Diosa Athena estuvieran finalmente a salvo de la maldición que el Dios de la Guerra de la mitología romana había lanzado sobre ellos.

Las lágrimas y las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar; unas eran de alegría, otras de tristeza… Como era en el caso de Edén de Orión, quien había tenido que eliminar a su padre por haber asesinado a la joven que él más quería; la dueña del cosmos de la luz, Aria.

Todos sentían un poco de tristeza por aquella cuestión, Koga estaba incluido. Aria había sido una muy valiosa amiga, pero sabían que esto era lo que ella quería.

Pero además de dejar caer lágrimas de tristeza, el Caballero de Pegaso Koga también lloraba de felicidad, pues el ver a Saori Kido acercarse a ellos junto al guerrero legendario Seiya de Sagitario hizo que su corazón se acelerara al máximo debido a la emoción de ver a dos personas importantes para él a salvo.

A pesar de las graves heridas que su cuerpo tenía, Koga se puso de pie y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Saori, quien al verlo sólo atinó a caminar a su encuentro y extender sus brazos con anhelo.

Después de mucho esperar, Koga por fin pudo verse envuelto en los delgados pero fuertes brazos de quien siempre había fungido el papel de su madre. La nostálgica sensación que lo llenó en ese mero instante logró que finalmente los silenciosos sollozos del Caballero Pegaso se tornaran audibles, lo que causó que Saori también dejara libres sus propias lágrimas.

— ¡Señorita Saori…! —era de lo poco que podía decir el joven caballero, quien a su vez se aferraba más a la delgada figura de su madre.

— Todo está bien… —susurró ella, acariciando su cabello—. Lo has hecho muy bien Koga, estoy orgullosa de ti… —volvió a decir, alejándolo un poco para verlo a los ojos, los cuales estaban un tanto rojos de tanto llorar. Con la mano que acariciaba su cabello anteriormente, limpió los rastros de lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas con delicadeza—. Ya todo terminó…

— Si… —respondió con la voz entrecortada, posando una de sus manos sobre la de Saori.

De la nada sintió una mano posarse sobre su cabeza, provocando que despegara su vista de la mujer que lo había educado desde siempre para dirigirla al hombre que lo había salvado cuando era apenas un bebé.

Aquel que era una leyenda…

El mejor de los mejores…

Seiya de Sagitario.

— Seiya… —susurró Koga sorprendido, mientras observaba a quien ahora estaba a lado de Saori.

— Sabía que serías un excelente caballero… —comenzó Seiya, dejando la cabeza del joven—. Bien hecho, Koga —finalizó con una orgullosa sonrisa.

El joven caballero se quedó mudo unos cuantos segundos ante la felicitación del antiguo Pegaso, pero después no pudo más que sonreírle de vuelta y asentir.

— Muchas gracias —fue lo único que respondió.

Aquella escena conmovió a todos los que estaban presentes en el campo de batalla. Los caballeros legendarios como Ikki, Hyoga y Shun, en especial estos últimos dos, sentían que finalmente las cosas debían estar como siempre debieron estarlo con esos tres. Parecían una familia, y eso era algo que siempre habían deseado ver, ya que el amor que Seiya y Saori se tenían era bastante obvio, pero por razones muy especiales no podían estar juntos como tal.

Pero Koga había sido como un regalo de los Dioses para ellos, pues él les daba la oportunidad fungir como sus padres adoptivos.

Los caballeros de bronce actuales no se quedaban atrás, en especial Ryuho, Yuna y Soma, quienes tenían sentimientos encontrados.

Soma no pudo evitar recordar a su difunto padre, al ver la interacción de Koga con Seiya se vio a sí mismo con él cuando aún era un niño. Pero ahora no lo recordaba con dolor, sino con cariño, y ya no se sentía solo, pues todo Palaestra y sus amigos eran su nueva familia.

Ryuho se encontraba en la misma situación. Al ver la interacción que esos tres tenían, no pudo evitar recordar a su propia familia, a su padre y a su madre.

— _Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estarán mi madre y mi padre? _—pensó él—. _No puedo esperar para verlos… En especial a mi padre…_

— ¡Ryuho! —se escuchó desde lejos, lo que llamó la atención de la mayoría.

El joven de mirada azulada se volteó rápidamente y pudo ver a su madre corriendo hacia él. Y detrás de ella, venía alguien a quien siempre había deseado ver de pie. Sus ojos se aguaron un poco ante aquella visión.

— Padre… —susurró sorprendido antes de que su madre lo rodeara con sus brazos y lo envolviera en un cálido y desesperado abrazo, el cual Ryuho regresó—. Madre…

— ¡Ryuho, que bueno que estás bien! —dijo Shunrei entre llanto—. ¡Estaba muy preocupada!

— Tranquila madre… Todo está bien ahora —le respondió el muchacho, acariciando la espalda de su madre, buscando confortarla.

De pronto sintió cómo es que otros brazos se unían al abrazo que él y su madre estaban compartiendo. No tenía la necesidad de voltear y ver a quién se había unido, ese cálido cosmo eran tan conocido para él, que todo era obvio.

— Bien hecho, Ryuho —susurró su padre, poniendo fuerza en el abrazo con su familia.

— Bienvenido, padre… —fue lo que logró decir el mini dragón antes de que su voz se cortara y llorara en silencio. Había deseado tanto este momento, que ahora el estarlo viviendo le parecía increíble y difícil de creer.

Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos. Tampoco importaba el cómo habían logrado llegar ahí. Eso ya se los preguntaría después.

Haruto observó a Ryuho y a su familia. Mostró una leve sonrisa ante la reunión. Ryuho era de sus mejores amigos, el mejor por no decir más, y no podía alegrarse menos por él.

— _Felicidades Ryuho… Lo lograste._

Alejada de todos estaba Yuna, la joven portadora de la armadura del águila. Y como los demás, derramaba un sinfín de lágrimas debido a muchas razones. Una de ellas era por no tener a Aria a su lado, a su mejor amiga, quien había muerto por culpa de Marte.

Otra se debía a la nostalgia que le producía ver tanto a sus amigos Ryuho y Koga con sus respectivas familias, sonriendo con sinceridad finalmente después de mucho tiempo.

Pero lo que de igual manera la hacía llorar era saber… que pronto tendría que alejarse de todos ellos.

Si, a diferencia de todos sus compañeros, que aún tenían alguien con quien volver… Ella no tenía a nadie, su maestra había muerto al igual que sus padres y amigos de su pueblo natal.

Quizá los vería en Palaestra… Pero eso sería dentro de mucho tiempo, ya que la escuela estaba totalmente destruida.

— Es una pena… —susurró para sí mientras fijaba su vista en el joven Pegaso—. _No nos veremos en mucho tiempo, Koga._

— Bueno, creo que es hora de marcharnos muchachos —comenzó Hyoga, viendo a todos los presentes.

Shun asintió ante lo que su viejo amigo dijo— Concuerdo. Vayamos a un lugar donde podamos descansar, además así podré ayudarlos con las heridas que cada uno tiene.

— Me parece perfecto Shun —comenzó Seiya, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Saori—. ¿Crees que podamos ir a la mansión Kido? —le preguntó, llamando la atención de Koga también, quien aunque ahora se encontraba viendo a los demás de frente, Saori aún lo tenía bien sujeto por los hombros.

— Por supuesto, ya que no hay peligro podemos ir allí —comenzó ella—. Aunque tal vez esté un poco empolvada.

— No lo creo —dijo otra voz, llegando por donde Shiryu y Shunrei habían aparecido—. Tatsumi siempre ha ido a la mansión a darle mantenimiento. Le aseguro que todo está en orden y listo para usarse, Diosa Athena.

— Y no ha sido el único que le ha ayudado… —dijo una voz masculina por detrás.

— ¡Shaina, Kiki! —exclamaron todos.

— _El Caballero Dorado de Aries… —_pensó Edén sorprendido.

Ryuho lo observó un momento y luego miró a sus padres— _Ahora entiendo… Seguramente el señor Kiki fue por mis padres a los Cinco Picos._

— Me alegro que todos estén bien —dijo la mujer de la constelación de Ofiuco, viendo momentáneamente a todos, para después fijar su vista en el Caballero Dorado que ahí se encontraba—. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Seiya.

Seiya asiente— Me alegra que estés bien —le dijo con honestidad.

Koga observó sorprendido la mirada de su maestra, quien naturalmente vestía de manera casual. Era increíble lo dulce que era… A pesar de tener un dejo de ferocidad y fuerza, la dulzura se notaba a leguas.

Y no era la única… Todos habían mostrado aquella cálida mirada cuando vieron de nueva cuenta al Caballero Seiya de Sagitario.

— _Es increíble… El lazo que los une a todos ellos con Seiya es muy notorio —_comenzó para sí el nuevo Pegaso—._ La amistad y el amor que sienten los unos por los otros, son los que los han ayudado a sobrevivir cada batalla… —_volvió a pensar_—. Es como mis amigos y yo. Ese lazo tan fuerte que nos une… es lo que nos ha ayudado a vencer el día de hoy…_

— Muy bien, prepárense… Los teletransportaré a la mansión de la señorita Saori —declaró Kiki mientras observaba como es que, a pesar de no haber necesidad, todos comenzaban a acercarse a él.

Seiya, Saori y Koga avanzaron sin dudarlo al igual que Shun, Hyoga e Ikki.

Quienes sí dudaron un poco ante aquella orden fueron los nuevos bronceados. Koga se percató de esto y se detuvo.

— Yuna, Soma, vamos, no se queden ahí… —les dijo Koga, yendo hacia ellos y forzándolos a caminar hacia donde estaban todos—. Vamos, el Señor Shun es muy bueno y la señorita Saori estaría encantada de tenerlos a todos allí en la mansión… ¿No es así Señorita? —le preguntó Koga a Saori, girándose un poco para ver a su madre adoptiva.

Saori sonrió ante aquello— Así es, todos pueden ir y quedarse el tiempo que quieran después de que Shun los atienda.

— ¿Ven? Así que vamos, sin pena —volvió a decir Koga, empujándolos a los dos caballeros de bronce que al final no tuvieron más opción que aceptar.

Cuando llegaron con los demás, Yuna se posicionó a lado de Saori, mientras que Soma decidió irse junto a Haruto quien a su vez estaba al lado de la familia de Ryuho.

Estuvo a punto de posicionarse nuevamente entre Seiya y Saori, cuando se dio cuenta de de la mirada del caballero dorado.

— Koga —comenzó Seiya.

— ¿Qué sucede…? —preguntó Koga, un tanto confundido.

— Mira —apuntó el caballero dorado. El joven pegaso se giró hacia donde el mayor apuntaba, y al hacerlo entendió el por qué de la seria mirada del dorado.

— _Edén… _—pensó para sí.

— Creo que hay alguien más a quien tienes que convencer… —comentó Yuna.

— Eso parece… —respondió Koga mientras avanzaba hacia Orión.

Aún había un poco de riña entre él y Edén a decir verdad, pero en la batalla contra Marte había sido de mucha ayuda; algo que realmente le sorprendió, ya que iba a luchar contra su padre, su familia… Él no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

Se acercó a él y el silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos, quizá uno que otro minuto, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese momento hasta que Koga decidió hacer lo suyo.

— Vamos, tenemos que atender tus heridas —dijo Koga, viéndolo con seriedad.

— Estoy bien. No es necesario —respondió Orión sin verlo a los ojos.

— Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad Edén —volvió a decir Koga—. Tanto tú como yo sufrimos muchas heridas de gravedad durante el combate, y es preciso que el señor Shun nos atienda si no queremos que empeoren…

— Ya te dije que estoy bien. Váyanse.

— Bien. Si no lo vas a hacer por ti, entonces hazlo por Aria —declaró Koga, sorprendiendo a Edén y haciendo que lo volteara a ver—. Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que ella querría que hicieras.

El hijo de Marte dudó un instante. Las palabras que el Pegaso Koga había dicho resonaron bastante en su cabeza; y detestaba admitirlo pero, tenía razón… Aquello era algo que seguramente su querida Aria querría que hiciera.

Suspiró derrotado. No había más qué hacer.

— De acuerdo —dijo derrotado. Fijó su mirada a lo lejos—. Vayamos, hermana…

De las sombras apareció una joven vestida con una armadura color negro y cabellos rosados.

— Edén… Pero si ellos son… —intentó decir Sonia.

Edén sabía que su hermana, a pesar de haber tenido enormes dudas por las decisiones de su padre, siempre las había seguido pues era su progenitor quien se las imponía, y lo amaba a pesar de todo.

Así que ir con ellos, con quienes asesinaron a su padre, le era difícil.

Edén se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano— Vayamos hermana… Estás…. Gravemente herida.

La muchacha de cabello rosa meditó unos instantes qué decisión tomar. Su hermano, a pesar de todo, confiaba en ellos, los había ayudado, y sabía que a estas alturas él ya era un joven que sabía con quién juntarse y con quién no. Él no tenía problemas, ya había elegido el camino que seguiría…

El problema era ella, que no sabía bien qué hacer. Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Por una parte estaba furiosa con aquellos caballeros que había osado arrebatarle a su padre y a su hermano, los únicos seres a los que ella amaba con genuinidad; pero por el otro estaba esa necesidad de decir: Está bien… Sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, porque en parte ella estaba comenzando a estar en contra de los ideales de su progenitor.

— Hermana… —habló una vez más Edén, sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven.

— No te hagas del rogar y vámonos —dijo una voz más detrás de Edén, sorprendiendo no sólo a los hermanos sino que al mismo Koga igual.

— Tú… —comenzó Sonia.

— Soma —dijo Koga, sorprendido.

— Vamos, estamos haciendo esperar a los demás sólo porque no te decides —volvió a decir el caballero de león menor—. Ustedes dos se vienen con nosotros, les guste o no —y dicho eso tomó del brazo tanto a Edén como a Sonia, quienes estaban un poco estupefactos por la acción del caballero de bronce. Más a pesar de la sorpresa, estuvieron renuentes a realizar cualquier cosa que detuviera el avance del guerrero de fuego, y eso igual se debía a que el pegaso alado iba detrás de ellos, como si los fuera custodiando.

Llegando finalmente a lado de todos los demás, Koga volvió a ir hacia donde estaban Seiya y Saori, quienes lo veían con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Él de igual forma les sonrió y se apresuró a tomar su lugar entre los dos.

De cierta forma… se sentía seguro entre ambos; no porque fueran un Caballero legendario y la Diosa de la guerra, sino porque… él tenía la extraña sensación de que ellos eran su familia, y de que ese era su lugar, el único en donde él tenía que estar.

— ¿Podemos irnos? —habló Kiki de nuevo. Sin esperar respuesta, alzó sus brazos y de pronto una enorme energía comenzó rodear a todos los presentes; y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, el paisaje que estaba frente a ellos, uno completamente desolado, destruido y muerto, cambió por uno lleno de vida, cálido y agradable—. Hemos llegado, señorita Saori-quiero decir, Diosa Athena.

— Tranquilo Kiki, está bien que continúes tratándome como cuando eras más pequeño —comentó Saori mientras se acercaba al caballero de aries junto con Seiya—. A pesar de las posiciones seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, al mismo tiempo en que tomaba la mano del discípulo del antiguo caballero dorado Mu de aries con delicadeza.

Kiki, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna y mostraba una inmensa seriedad en su rostro, tal y como su maestro, finalmente sonrió con calidez ante la hermosa mujer— Por supuesto que sí, señorita Saori.

Con tal respuesta, la mujer no pudo más que sonreír alegremente.

— Bueno, será mejor que entremos, Shun tiene mucho trabajo que hacer —comentó Seiya al ver a su viejo amigo—. ¿Podrás con todos ellos compañero?

— No te preocupes Seiya, estoy seguro de que podré con todo —respondió el antiguo caballero de andrómeda mientras entraba a la mansión junto con Tatsumi, quien se mostraba muy feliz de poder volver al sitio donde habían pasado tantos momentos alegres.

— _Shun como siempre tan tranquilo _—pensó Ikki, entrando después del viejo Tatsumi y su hermano.

— Perfecto —fue lo único que dijo el portador de la armadura de sagitario, quien aún se encontraba a lado de Saori—. Bueno, creo que ya podemos dejar de vestir las armaduras muchachos —y dicho eso, la armadura dorada se desprendió de su cuerpo y se volvió un pendiente similar a la de Koga.

— Oh, es verdad… —fue lo único que dijo Koga antes de desprenderse de la armadura de pegaso al igual que sus compañeros.

— Creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos usar las armaduras de nuevo —comentó Ryuho, quien mirabael anillo donde tenía el cristal de su armadura.

— Eso es algo que no sabemos con seguridad, hijo —dijo Shiryu, posando su mano en el hombro de su hijo—. Es cierto que tendremos un momento de paz, pero eso no quiere decir que dentro de poco, o incluso el día de mañana, no pueda venir otro enemigo a intentar apoderarse de la Tierra como han querido hacerlo muchos Dioses anteriormente —explicó el antiguo caballero del dragón.

— Es cierto. Así que será mejor que no se confíen y siempre lleven consigo su armadura —secundó Seiya, posando su mano en la cabeza de Koga y revolviendo un poco sus cabellos—. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! —respondieron Soma, Haruto y Yuna. Edén sólo asintió.

— D-De acuerdo — le respondió Koga igual, un poco sorprendido por aquel gesto que el caballero tuvo con él.

— Muy bien entonces, adentro todos —sugirió Seiya—. Kiki, ellos también pueden venir —le dijo el caballero de cabellera castaña antes de girarse e ir hacia el interior de la mansión junto con Saori y los jóvenes de bronce.

Kiki asintió sin sorprenderse, ¿cómo hacerlo? Si él era un caballero legendario después de todo, nada le pasaba ahora desapercibido.

— Ya escucharon muchachos… —fue lo único que el jamiriano les dijo antes de seguir s sus viejos amigos hacia el interior.

Un poco más lejos de la entrada al interior de la mansión se encontraban otros 4 caballeros dorados, tres de ellos hombres y una mujer. La mayoría tuvo dudas de si avanzar o no, pero el más grande de todos decidió romper el hielo que se había formado.

— Jm, realmente son unos idiotas… ¿Cómo confiar tan rápido en quienes una vez fueron sus enemigos? —preguntó el de cabello gris.

— Eso es lo que los distingue a todos ellos, Harbinger —respondió el de cabellos naranjos—. A pesar de los problemas que les pudimos haber ocasionado, saben que el rencor no los llevará a nada —fue lo único que respondió el actual caballero de Libra.

La mujer de cabellos turquesa asintió levemente— En eso tienes razón… En esos jóvenes existe una bondad infinita que nosotros jamás podremos entender. Sin duda son verdaderos caballeros… Así como el señor Shiryu —al mencionarlo, la mujer de ojos violeta obtuvo un semblante triste—. Aún así… No sé cómo mirar al señor Shiryu y a su hijo a la cara… Después… de todo lo que hice.

— No eres la única —le respondió Genbu. Él estaba en su misma situación, le había arrebatado la armadura de libra sin más ni menos. Tenía sus razones pero, había formas y lo sabía.

— Vayamos entonces —dijo Micenas, avanzando finalmente—. La señorita Athena nos está dando una nueva oportunidad. Tenemos que aprovecharla y por demás disculparnos. Estoy seguro de que ella sabía lo que pasaba, pero aún así… una traición es una traición, y cómo caballeros debemos asumir la responsabilidad de nuestros actos.

Y dicho eso, el caballero actual de leo se comenzó a dirigir hacia la mansión, estando listo para lo que sea que fuera a suceder a la hora de enfrentar a los caballeros legendarios y a su Diosa, a la que habían hecho mucho daño con su traición y malos actos.

— Jm, qué aburridos —respondió Harbinger de brazos cruzados antes de avanzar detrás de Micenas. Los otros dos caballeros se miraron entre si y asintieron levemente, emprendiendo a si su caminata hacia la puerta.

* * *

Pasaron finalmente las horas y Shun había logrado atender a todos los caballeros que se encontraban gravemente heridos. Afortunadamente no habían sido muchos. Los más cansados eran los caballeros de bronce, quienes habían hecho un enorme recorrido con el único fin de derrotar a Marte, por lo que los enviaron a las habitaciones de arriba a que descansaran un poco.

— Bien, he terminado —dijio Shun, terminando de atender las heridas de Paradox.

— Se lo agradezco mucho —le respondió ella, acongojada.

— Por favor quita esa cara —le pidió Shun—. Ya cada uno nos ha explicado lo que sucedió, y la señorita Saori les ha dado su perdón, a pesar de que ella conocía sus intensiones.

— Lo sé… Eso me queda muy claro —le respondió Paradox—. Pero eso no quita, en mi caso, que pueda ver a los ojos al señor Shiryu y a su familia. Le hice mucho daño a su hijo en la hora de nuestro combate…

Shun negó con la cabeza y dijo— Estoy seguro de que Ryuho no siente ningún tipo de desprecio hacia ti; eso es algo que bien heredó tanto de Shiryu como de Shunrei. Él es un buen niño, y seguramente le habrá explicado las cosas a Shiryu.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros señorita —le ordenó Shun, fingiendo molestia—. Como su médico le recomiendo que se tranquilice y baje sus niveles de estrés, o realmente su cerebro no lo soportará y habrá un problema con su bipolaridad…

A Paradox no le quedó más que suspirar y asentir. Después de la pelea contra Ryuho y Koga, su parte mala había desaparecido repentinamente. O quizá no desaparecido, pero había quedado encerrada muy dentro de ella. Ahora sólo había una joven, y esa era la de cabellos turquesa.

— Genbu tenía razón… Lo que a ustedes los identifica, es la bondad que hay en sus corazones… —susurró Paradox, pero aún así Shun logró escuchar y le sonrió.

* * *

Finalmente la media noche llegó y todos ya se encontraban en alguna habitación descansando. Más sin embargo, una persona parecía no querer dormir todavía. Sus lentos pasos la guiaron hacia el exterior de la mansión, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Cuando salió su vista se encandiló un poco debido a la luminosa presencia de la luna llena. Habiendo pasado unos cuantos segundos, su vista se adecuó finalmente a la iluminación del lugar y pudo observar la magnífica vista de la entrada de la mansión Kido. Una hermosa vista sin duda.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó alguien a unos cuantos metros a su izquierda. Sobresaltada, la joven giró su rostro hacia por dónde venía la voz. En su momento dudó de quién podría tratarse, pero después ese cálido cosmo le quitó las dudas—. Hola Saori…

— Seiya… —susurró ella con delicadeza, perdiéndose en la mirada castaña del muchacho, al igual que él en la azul marino de ella.

Durante algunos minutos, el silencio reino entre ellos. Sin mucho que hacer Saori decidió sentarse en los escalones de la entrada, mientras que Seiya se quedaba recargado en la puerta. Ambos pensando qué decir. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse, pero no sabían cómo empezar… Habían esperado mucho tiempo para poder estar así, reunidos, solos… y no hallaban las palabras.

— Definitivamente 13 años de ausencia pesan… —habló finalmente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó ella.

— Nada más míranos —le dijo él—. Anteriormente no importaba cómo, siempre había un tema del qué hablar, siempre había algo que decir… Y ahora, a pesar de que las haya… simplemente no salen… No sabemos cómo iniciar una conversación como lo hacíamos antes.

— Pero si lo acabas de hacer…

— Saori, sabes a lo que me refiero… —susurró el caballero, bajando un poco la cabeza. La Diosa simplemente no supo cómo responder en su momento.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó entre ellos.

El antiguo caballero de pegaso se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el portón de la entrada, pero detuvo su paso rápidamente. Saori sólo se dedicó a observarlo por un momento. Sabía que era una realidad el que Seiya finalmente hubiera vuelto a ellos, pero aún le parecía como un sueño.

Nadie podía culparla, trece años de ausencia, como bien dijo Seiya, pesaban.

No diciendo nada se pone de pie y se acerca al caballero más poderoso de su orden. Seiya la siente acercarse pero no se mueve ni un solo centímetro.

Pero lo que no previó fue que la Diosa, que Saori, lo rodearía con sus brazos por detrás. Eso logró que su corazón diera un vuelco.

— ¿Sa-Saori…?

— Te extrañé mucho… —le respondió ella, haciendo un poco más fuerte el abrazo—. Estos trece años fueron… terribles sin ti.

Posó una de sus manos sobre las de ella y no dijo nada en ese momento, Seiya tan sólo dejó que el cálido cosmo de Saori lo cubriese y le transmitiera todo su calor, puesto que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo sentía…

Dejando pasar unos cuantos minutos, el ahora caballero de oro se gira hacia la Diosa y la envuelve en un cálido abrazo, como hacía tanto había deseado hacerlo. Recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

— Lo siento… Pero era la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo… —susurró él, dejando notar la tristeza que sentía por aquello en su voz.

— Lo comprendo, créeme… pero jamás dejé de extrañarte, no dejé de pensar en ti ni un solo día, en ningún momento —le respondió Saori—. Siempre rezaba porque estuvieras bien, que no te pasara nada malo….

— Y por tus oraciones es que estoy aquí, de nuevo a tu lado… A su lado —comentó, haciendo más fuerte el abrazo—. Lo único que yo quería era poder terminar con todo esto y volver lo más pronto a tu lado para cuidarte, protegerte, no dejar que nada te pasara. Lamentablemente no me recuperé rápidamente…

Saori, quien en ese momento estaba con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Seiya, negó levemente y se alejó levemente de él para poder observar su rostro. Alza uno de sus brazos y con su mano acaricia su mejilla.

— Ya no te preocupes por eso… Todo ha quedado en el pasado. Los jóvenes caballeros lograron salvarme junto con la ayuda de todos ustedes… —le dijo, comprensiva—. No importa lo que pase Seiya, yo siempre confié en ti, y jamás dejaré de hacerlo…

— Saori…

Sus miradas se perdieron en las del otro nuevamente… ¿Había algo más que decir? Realmente ellos desconocían si existía algo más que pudieran decirse que no supieran ya. Con lentitud sus rostros fueron desvaneciendo el espacio entre ellos y dejaron que sus labios se unieran finalmente después de tanto tiempo.

El beso fue puro e inocente, lo único que hicieron fue disfrutar del dulce sabor de los labios del otro… Para ellos no había necesidad de darse los tipos de besos apasionados para demostrar todo el amor que sentían por el otro, esta simple unión bastaba y sobrara.

Y así duraron unos cuantos segundos. Estaban dispuestos a continuar con ese acto que les causaba grandes sensaciones en su interior, pero el aire era vital para ellos, por lo que decidieron separarse muy a su pesar.

Pegaron sus frentes, buscando seguir por lo menos lo más unidos posibles fuera del beso. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Seiya tomó el valor de hablar.

— Te amo… —susurró, sonrojado—. Lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no…

— Tranquilo, sé muy bien por qué no lo habías dicho… —respondió ella en susurro—. Lo sé pues yo viví lo mismo… —explicó, sin dejar de ver los ojos de Seiya—. Te amo, Seiya, y siempre estaré a tu lado…—lo único que obtuvo como respuesta por parte del Caballero de Sagitario, fue la unión de sus labios nuevamente.

Mientras que aquellos seres disfrutaban de su finalmente libre amor, alguien los observaba por medio de una de las miles de ventanas que daban hacia el patio frontal de la mansión. La mirada que aquella persona les dedicaba era sin duda alguna de impresión, aunque esta estaba mezclada con los sentimientos de comprensión y alegría.

— Finalmente… puedo sentir su cosmo lleno de vida… —susurró para sí el joven de mirada chocolate, no despegando ni un solo momento su vista de quien había fungido el papel de su madre y quien le salvó la vida. Él aún traía puesta la vestimenta de siempre.

— ¿Koga? —habló alguien por detrás de él. El joven caballero salió de su mundo y se giró sobresaltado hacia quien lo había llamado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yuna… ¿Qué haces despierta? —le preguntó Koga, no moviéndose de su lugar.

— Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo —le respondió ella, acercándose a su amigo al ver que él no pensaba moverse. Aquello provocó que Koga pudiera verla bien gracias a la iluminación de la luna; su amiga tampoco se había mudado a la ropa de dormir. Cuando finalmente estuvo a su lado le vuelve a hacer una pregunta—. ¿Qué estás mirando?

Koga la mira un momento sin responderle, hasta que con un movimiento de su cabeza hace que la joven de la constelación de águila gire su rostro hacia el exterior de la mansión. Allí, ella logra ver a una pareja abrazada tiernamente.

— Ellos son…

— Son Seiya y la señorita Saori —concluyó la oración de ella.

— No tenía idea de que Athena y el Caballero de Sagitario tuvieran ese tipo de relación… —comentó Yuna, no con confusión, sino que con ternura.

Koga asintió— Yo tampoco —respondió él—. Parece ser que esto ya es de tiempo… y apenas tienen la oportunidad de comportarse así.

— Entiendo, debido a la posición de ambos y por culpa de Marte las cosas entre ellos eran difíciles… —concluyó ella, no despegando su vista de la ventana.

— Supongo que es así... —sonrió Koga, no dejando de ver a los dos adultos—. Pero parece que eso ya no importa.

— Ambos se ven felices… —respondió ella, finalmente dejando de ver a su Diosa y a su superior para fijar su mirada en su compañero—. ¿Y tú?

Ante aquella pregunta, el pegaso de esta generación gira su rostro hacia ella y la ve confundido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo qué?

— Que si eres feliz… —le responde ella con tranquilidad—. ¿Eres feliz en este momento, Koga? —le preguntó.

La pregunta lo tomó un poco por sorpresa y no respondió de inmediato. Su vista se quedó pegada en el caballero femenino por unos cuantos segundos antes de que una sonrisa volviera a aparecer en su rostro y le respondiera.

— La batalla contra Marte ha terminado, logramos salvar a la señorita Saori y ayudar a los caballeros legendarios, además de que salimos ilesos de la batalla —explicó—. Claro que hay personas que faltan para que todo sea perfecto… —dijo de nueva cuenta, recordando a su amiga de ojos y cabellos azules con un poco de tristeza, sentimiento que también pudo ver en los orbes celestes de quien lo acompañaba—. Pero sé que ella querría que siguiéramos adelante y no nos sintiéramos tristes —dijo rápidamente, recuperando lo mejor que pudo el ánimo y viendo hacia el cielo—. Así que sí, soy feliz…

— Koga… —susurró Yuna, sorprendida y conmovida por las palabras del joven.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —le preguntó él, viéndola de nuevo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

— Sí, ¿quién más? —le respondió él.

Yuna lo miró parpadeante por algunos segundos, pero no tardó tanto en responder—. Estoy a lado de todos mis amigos, de la gente que más me importa. Como dices hay personas que hace falta, pero… ellos seguramente no desean vernos sufrir… Tan sólo quieren, que vivamos al máximo —respondió ella, no despegando nunca la mirada del pegaso-—. Por lo que sí, Koga, soy feliz… Y así planeo seguir el resto de mi vida.

Las miradas de ambos igualmente se perdieron en las del otro; había algo que siempre hacía que eso sucediera y los dos sabían qué era ese algo… sólo que eran demasiado orgullosos como para decirlo en voz alta, por lo que dejaban que sus miradas transmitieran todo aquello que los carcomía por dentro…

Eso era algo especial entre ellos. siempre se lograban entender así, sin necesidad de palabras… ¿Por qué en esta ocasión habría de ser la excepción?

Dejando finalmente el silencio atrás, Koga sonríe y toma la mano de la portadora de la armadura de águila, la cual se sorprendió por aquella acción. Estos se miran un instante más antes de que el pegaso dirija su mirada a su Diosa y a Seiya, quienes ya tan sólo parecían tener una amena plática, pero aún así tomados de la mano.

— Espero poder alcanzar… el mismo nivel de felicidad que ellos tienen, y tener un cosmos tan cálido como el que ellos dejan sentir —comentó Koga, viendo con admiración a aquellos seres que habían sufrido mucho y que al fin tenían un momento de plena felicidad.

Yuna lo miró sonriente antes de fijar su mirada también en ellos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de pegaso y apretando el agarre.

— Estoy segura, de que tu también llegarás a obtener esa felicidad —le dice suavemente.

El de cabellos color vino escucha con atención aquellas palabras, corresponde el apretón de manos que la portadora de la constelación del águila inició y sin despegar su mirada de quienes para él ahora eran sus padres, le pregunta…

— ¿Estarás siempre conmigo? —preguntó en susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la rubia lo escuchara.

Yuna se sorprende y un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas. Finalmente lo mira y logra ver que las mejillas de su amigo también están tan coloradas como las de ella. Sonríe tiernamente y cierra sus ojos.

— Sólo si eso es lo que realmente quieres… —le respondió ella, no diciendo nada más para esperar a que el pegaso dijera algo.

— Si estás conmigo… —comenzó él, llamando la atención de la joven águila y haciendo que abriera sus orbes celestes y estos chocaran nuevamente con los cafés de él—. Si estás conmigo… sé que puedo lograr cualquier cosa —finalizó él, soltando la mano de la rubia y atrayéndola a un fuerte abrazo, lo que la dejó inmóvil ante la impresión.

— Ko-…

— Así que por favor… —la interrumpió al tiempo que apretaba un poco el agarre—, quédate conmigo. No te vayas tú también. No me dejes… solo —le suplicó cerca del oído, para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

La rubia se quedó callada unos instantes, asimilando las cosas. A pesar de que ya sabía que eso era lo que él deseaba debido a su comportamiento y sus ojos, escucharlo de su propia boca era completamente distinto. Uno piensa que siempre sabrá cómo reaccionar en situaciones determinadas, pero eso claramente era una gran mentira, o al menos eso a ella no le funcionaba porque ahí estaba sin poder responderle de inmediato al muchacho que ella más atesoraba.

Permanecieron así durante algunos segundos más, hasta que ella finalmente reacciona y le corresponde el abrazo, posando una de sus manos en la ancha espalda del muchacho y la otra su nuca, acariciando los cabellos que allí habían.

— Siempre estaré a tu lado… —le susurra en un inicio—. ¿Te lo dije cierto? Planeo seguir feliz durante el resto de mi vida, y eso… —se separa un poco y lo ve a los ojos— sólo lo conseguiré estando contigo.

— Yuna…

Habiendo aclarado eso, la rubia volvió a fundirse en el completo abrazo que el de cabellos color vino había iniciado; seguramente serían pocas las veces que pudieran estar así mientras estuvieran todos juntos, por lo que cualquier oportunidad que ella tuviera la aprovecharía.

Él al final no dijo nada más y dejó que el cálido cosmo que la joven de águila lo cubriera por completo.

Y así fue como aquella madrugada se convirtió en noche de promesas. Para la luna llena, que fue testigo de aquellos votos, le pareció gracioso ver que la promesa que se hicieron dos distintas parejas, era técnicamente la misma… Aquella de la que ella continuaría siendo testigo por el resto de la vida de aquellos seres.

_Permanecer siempre juntos y alcanzar la verdadera felicidad._

**Fin**

* * *

**Suki: **Bueno, bueno, finalmente lo terminé. Realmente quería terminarlo desde hace días, pero como en mi nueva computadora no tengo el Office pues por ende no tengo dónde escribir, y no me iba a rebajar a escribir en el bock de notas en donde no me marca las palabras que llevo y donde no se ve tan hermosamente justificado –aunque eso en fanfiction luego no cuenta-.

En fin. Prometí algo de Seiya x Saori y Koga x Yuna hace tiempo y aquí está, espero que les haya gustado, fueron 15 hojitas que me hicieron empezar desde cero varias veces –fastidiada-. Metí a más personajes para que en un momento se viera más completo, pero después me centré naturalmente en ya saben quiénes. Quizá luego me anime a hacer un Edén x Aria.

Ah, bueno… Espero que lean mis próximos trabajos y que por supuesto, lean todo lo que Princesa y yo hacemos en Asaki90. Espero poder ayudarle un poco ahora que estoy en mi vieja computadora.

¡Saludos!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
